THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMASYUGIOH
by kaibascutie
Summary: In spirit of the holidays I made a parody from the song “The Twelve Days of Christmas”
1. Default Chapter

Hi! If you didn't read the summary then this is a song from the twelve days of Christmas changed to the twelve days of dueling.   
The plan is to make one for each character but unless I get some reviews I won't continue.  
  
  
Now let me explain some stuff  
1) It's from duelist kingdom and I tried to follow an order but its not in any order.  
2) If you see an asterisk ( * ) or however you call those star things then that means there's an explanation which will be found at the bottom.   
  
3) I do not own yu-gi-oh or the song "the twelve days of Christmas"  
  
okay then let's get started with…  
  
~~YUGI'S TWELVE DAYS OF DUELING: ~~  
  
Yugi: on the first day of dueling my Grandpa gave to me: a millennium puzzle with a Yami.  
  
  
On the second day of dueling Pegasus gave to me: two small invites  
For my puzzle with a Yami.  
  
  
**On the third day of dueling Kaiba showed to me: three blue dragons   
two small invites, for my puzzle with a Yami.  
  
  
On the fourth day of dueling Tea marked on we [the gang]: four friendship marks  
Three dragons, two small invites, and a puzzle with a Yami.  
  
  
*On the fifth day of dueling Weevil stole from me: Five…Exodia…Cards…  
Four friendship marks, three dragons, two small invites and a puzzle with a Yami.  
  
  
*On the sixth day of dueling Bakura gave to me: six magic garments   
Five… exodia…. cards…, four friendship marks, three dragons, two small invites and a puzzle with a Yami.  
  
  
On the seventh day of dueling Mako revealed to me: seven fish-a-swimming  
Six magic garments, five…exodia cards…, four friendship marks, three dragons, two small invites and a puzzle with a Yami.  
  
  
On the eighth day of dueling dark magician did for me: eight dark attacks [dark magic attack]  
Seven fish-a-swimming, six magic garments, five… exodia… cards…, four friendship marks, three dragons, two small invites and a puzzle with a Yami.  
  
  
On the ninth day of dueling Shadi showed to me: nine mindful chambers  
Eight dark attacks, seven fish-a-swimming, six magic garments, five…exodia…cards…, four friendship marks, three dragons, two small invites and a puzzle with a Yami  
  
  
On the tenth day of dueling my Yami gave to me: ten winning starchips   
Nine mindful chambers, eight dark attacks, seven fish-a-swimming, six magic garments, five…exodia…cards…, four friendship marks, three dragons, two small invites and a puzzle with a Yami  
  
  
*On the eleventh day of dueling Pegasus gave to me: eleven jumping grandpa's [uhh better read the bottom]  
Ten winning starchips, nine mindful chambers, eight dark attacks, seven fish-a-swimming, six magic garments, five…exodia…cards…, four friendship marks, three dragons, two small invites and a puzzle with a Yami  
  
  
On the twelfth day of dueling the duelist gave to me: twelve days of dueling  
Eleven jumping grandpa's, ten winning starchips, nine mindful chambers, eight dark attacks, seven fish-a-swimming, six magic garments, five…exodia…cards…, four friendship marks, three dragons, two small invites and a puzzle with a Yamiiiiii!  
  
~~~the end~~~  
  
Well? How was it? Do you want me to continue? If you do tell me which character you would like to see and if you have any ideas send them over too! Thank you for your time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ explanations ~~~~~~~~~  
** this one is really explaining the song. I don't mean that Kaiba gave him invitations or a puzzle we'll just say that Yugi is recalling all the stuff he has. **  
  
*5 = I know that Joey retrieved 2 or 3 back but Weevil stole all 5 no?  
  
*6 = remember I'm not going in order and this is from the episode where Yami duels with Yami Bakura and Bakura turns Yugi and others into duel monster cards. And Yugi is dressed as the dark magician and so let's say it seems like he has six layers of garments on.  
  
*11 = I know it makes no sense but I could not think of nothing so let's just say grandpa was as happy as 11 jumping grandpa's to see Yugi again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.S. I have a yu-gi-oh story just click on my name, I only have one, so you should find it. But you don't have to read it if you don't want to.   
  
ok bye and review please! 


	2. seto's twelve days

A/N: Weeee! I got reviews yeeiiii!! thanks for the very lovely reviews people! Much appreciated! And I'm glad you liked it. Yeeii!!   
You know I didn't even know there were other songs of this until a review person told me. Aww I wanted to be alone. Oh well. Thank you so much! I'm so happy!  
  
-- same rules apply  
  
S/N: It seems that everyone voted for someone different but I did get two votes for Seto soooooooo  
  
  
~~~ SETO'S TWELVE DAYS OF DUELING ~~~  
  
  
On the first day of dueling when Yugi had beat me: I planned to rain revenge on Yugi  
  
  
*On the second day of dueling my computer explained to me: two Seto teens  
Of my vengeance against that Yugi  
  
  
*On the third day of dueling everyone feared from me: three thousand points  
Two seto teens, and revenge against that Yugi  
  
  
*On the fourth day of dueling I stole from gramps Yugi: fourth dragon beast  
Three thousand points, two seto teens, and vengeance against that Yugi  
  
  
*On the fifth day of dueling I bought myself for me: five…golden… things  
Fourth dragon beast, three thousand points, two seto teens, and vengeance against that Yugi  
  
  
On the sixth day of dueling I spent for company: six hours typing  
Five…golden…things..., fourth dragon beast, three thousand points, two seto teens, and sweet revenge against that Yugi  
  
  
*On the seventh day of dueling on my suitcase lay for me: seven hundred monsters  
Six hours typing, five…golden…things..., fourth dragon beast, three thousand points, two seto teens, and sweet revenge against that Yugi  
  
  
On the eighth day of dueling in my mansion I can see: eight maids -a- working  
Seven hundred monsters, six hours typing, five…golden…things..., fourth dragon beast, three thousand points, two seto teens, and vengeance against that Yugi  
  
  
On the ninth day of dueling when again dueling Yugi: [I made] nine falling threats  
Eight maids-a-working, seven hundred monsters, six hours typing, five…golden…things..., fourth dragon beast, three thousand points, two seto teens, and vengeance against that Yugi  
  
  
On the tenth day of dueling the duelist gave to me: 10 "jerk"-y remarks  
Nine falling threats, eight maids-a-working, seven hundred monsters, six hours typing, five…golden…things..., fourth dragon beast, three thousand points, two seto teens, and vengeance against that Yugi  
  
  
On the eleventh day of dueling in my driveway awaited me: eleven new mercedes   
Ten "jerk"-y remarks, nine falling threats, eight maids-a-working, seven hundred monsters, six hours typing, five…golden…things..., fourth dragon beast, three thousand points, two seto teens, and vengeance against that Yugi   
  
  
On the twelfth day of dueling mokuba gave to me: twelve brother-ly hugs  
Eleven new mercedes, ten "jerk"-y remarks, nine falling threats, eight maids-a-working, seven hundred monsters, six hours typing, five…golden…things..., fourth dragon beast, three thousand points, two seto teens, and sweet payback against that Yugiiiiiiiii! (cough, cough)  
  
~~~~~~ tee hee good job Kaiba ~~~~~~  
Why are my # 11's so weird oh well. I hope you liked this one. And come back for more!  
Please give me more reviews and tips and votes and stuff. Please. Bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ explanations ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*2 = there was one show where they showed some guy posing as a ghost of kaiba so basically there were two seto's the real one and the fake one.  
  
* 3 = three thousand points is how much a blue eye's attack points are  
  
*4 = I know that 3 and 4 are like the same but remember he is very famous for his blue eyes  
  
* 5 = the guy owns a company I think he can buy 5 golden things  
  
*7 = this is from the first eppy. He had like a lot of cards in his briefcase and so I estimated he had 700 duel monster cards. ^_^ 


	3. joey's twelve days

I wasn't going to update this because the reviews kinda stopped and then I thought it was too late, but I got more reviews not too long ago so I continued… thank you for your reviews! And I'm sorry for not updating sooner.   
  
And if you have any ideas anything at all please send them because I'm running out. So I just put whatever.   
  
~~~ JOEY'S TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS ~~~  
  
On the first day o' dueling in the mail was sent for me: a video with my sis Serenity  
  
  
On the second day o' dueling I succeeded "can't you see?": two small starchips  
For my younger sis Serenity  
  
  
*On the third day o' dueling I planned to win for me: three million yen,  
Two small starchips, for my younger sis Serenity  
  
  
*On the fourth day o' dueling Bandit Keith used on me: four big bullies  
Three million yen, two small starchips, and my younger sis Serenity  
  
  
On the fifth day o' dueling Mai gave to me: five…yummy…snacks!!   
Four big bullies, three million yen, two small starchips, and my younger sis Serenity  
  
  
*On the sixth day o' dueling Yami Bakura made me: Six inches tall-y  
Five…yummy…snacks, four big bullies, three million yen, two small starchips, for my younger sis Serenity  
  
  
On the seventh day o' dueling Kaiba gave to me: seven different dog names  
Six inches tall-y, five…yummy…snacks, four big bullies, three million yen, two small starchips, for my younger sis Serenity  
  
  
*On the eighth day o' dueling Yug's grandpa gave to me: Eight weeks of training  
Seven different dog names, six inches tall-y, five…yummy…snacks, four big bullies, three million yen, two small starchips, for my younger sis Serenity  
  
  
On the ninth day o' dueling Mai gave to me: nine different munchies  
Eight weeks of training, seven different dog names, six inches tall-y, five…yummy…snacks, four big bullies, three million yen, two small starchips, for my younger sis Serenity  
  
  
On the tenth day o' dueling I gave myself to me: ten duelist fights  
Nine different munchies, eight weeks of training, seven different dog names, six inches tall-y, five…yummy…snacks, four big bullies, three million yen, two small starchips, and my younger sis Serenity  
  
  
*On the eleventh day o' dueling as I slept so soundedly: eleven times-a-talkin'  
Nine different munchies, eight weeks of training, seven different dog names, six inches tall-y, five…yummy…snacks, four big bullies, three million yen, two small starchips, for my younger sis Serenity  
  
  
On the 12th day of dueling…………umm I forgot. (everyone sweat drops)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Explanations ~~~~~~~~~~~  
*3: 3 million was the amount of the prize money right? and he wasn't really winning it for him but for his sister but you know what I mean. HE was trying to win though.  
  
*4: this is from the eppy where he duels bones. There were four guys two big bullies, Keith, and bones of course he wasn't big but he was part of the group anyway.  
  
*6: from the Yami Bakura vs. Yami Yugi duel eppy. I think his exact words were: I'm six inches tall and in a dress  
  
*8: this is like the 2nd or 3rd show but Joey gets trained for weeks by Yugi's grandpa (they never say how many weeks! hahaha)  
  
*11: talking in his sleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the person who wanted the original words here they are: (thanks for reviewing)  
  
On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree  
On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me two turtle doves   
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three French hens  
On the fourth day of christmas my true love gave to me: four calling birds  
On the fifth day of dueling my true love gave to me: five…golden…rings  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: six-geese-a-layin'  
On the seventh day of dueling my true love gave to me: seven swans-a swimming  
On the eighth day of christmas my true love gave to me: eight maids-a-milking  
On the ninth day of dueling my true love gave to me: nine ladies dancin'  
On the tenth day of dueling my true love gave to me: ten lords-a-leapin'  
On the 11th day of dueling my true love gave to me: eleven pipers piping  
On the 12th day of christmas my true love gave to me: twelve drummers drummin' 


End file.
